Mathias the Student and Boutossai the Warrior
by Boutossai
Summary: Two guardians must protect different realms from destruction. A few realms include Feudal Japan and DBZ world.
1. Chapter 1

Um… Hi… this is my first story that I've decided to put on here. I haven't changed it since I first wrote it so bare with me… there are definitely parts I want to change but I also want to post the original… um… I don't own any of the characters that aren't my own… Before I begin I have a small dedication… I dedicated this story to Kaoru-dono who first inspired me to start writing fan fics and as always I dedicate this for the Otakus around the world.

* * *

Mathias the Student/Boutossai the Fighter

Chapter 1: Introduction part 1

Mathias was once a young teenager. He used to go to school, hang out with his friends and spend precious time with his girlfriend… and then one day, all that changed. This is the story of how it happened.

The skies were clear, the air was crisp and cool. Mathias the misunderstood Otaku was just finishing his school day. Bring!!! The school bell rings and Mathias slips out of his last class. A wave of relief rushes through Mathias as he realizes the hard week is finally over. Right as Mathias exits the prison, I mean school, a hand reaches out and spins him around. In front of Mathias stands a tall, beautiful brunette. Her face is pretty enough and she wars her hair down in the latest style.

Her clothes reflect the latest fashions and she is regarded as one of the most popular girls in school. "Hi, Jake!", She says with a smile. Mathias looks annoyed. "Don't call me that!" She just laughs and gives him a quick hug. "I gotta go, bye Jake!" And she runs off leaving a frustrated Mathias alone to walk to the buses. After a short ten minute walk alone with only his thoughts, Mathias reaches the buses. He boards quietly and takes his usual seat. The noisy children around him are arguing loudly.

"Peace, small ones…" Mathias says loud enough for them to hear. For some reason they decide to shut up and take more gently. Mathias shrugs off this strange event and starts reading a book. The book he is reading is called, "Fire and Sword." His friends board the bus and starts telling jokes about their mothers.

Mathias ignores them and reads his book until his stop. The bus swerves across a stop sign and finally stops and Mathias gets off. Mathias gazes into the endless sky. :: How I wish I could fly… :: he thinks. Mathias shrugs. :: It can't be helped. :: He reaches his house and warily walks up to his room. As soon as he steps in, his phone rings. Mathias flips it open. "Hello?" he says softly.

"Hi, Jake!" a voice rings through the cell phone. "Hi…" Mathias mutters. "Do you want to go to a party with me on Friday? It will be a lot of fun!" She says in her excited, high voice. "I'm not sure… I'll have to think about it." He says gently. "Oh.. ok." She says with a hint of disappointment in her voice. Mathias quickly changes the subject and they begin to talk about something else. After a couple of hours, she lets him go and Mathias starts on his homework.

Mathias groans as he realizes most of his homework is geography. As he starts triangulating, his cell phone rings again. "Mathias speaking." He says after he puts aside his math and opens his phone. "Do you know how hard it is to reach you?!" A female voice yells. "Hello to you too, Ashira." Mathias says with a chuckle. "Can you train today?" She asks sweetly. "I don't know… I have quite a bit of math homework to finish." Mathis replies just as sweetly.

"Please, I haven't seen you in a week.. I miss you..." Ashira says in her baby voice. Mathias laughs. "Alright, I'll be at the training spot in an hour." Ashira squeals in delight. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Mathias hangs up the phone and gets back to his math homework. Forty-five mind numbing minutes of homework later, Mathias gets up and stretches. He quickly gets dressed into his training clothes and walks out the door of his house.

People stare and laugh as Mathias runs around in his blood red Gi. He ignores them and shadowboxes until he gets to the training spot he and Ashira picked out. He looks around. The trees surround an area of short grass that is full of broken wooden swords, spears and shields. The bright sun looms overhead. The whole area is very well hidden and is cleaned up when it's not being used.

Ashira runs up out of nowhere and tackle hugs Mathias. "Matty! How are you?" She asks as she sits on top of him. Mathias laughs before gently prying her off of himself. "I'm fine, I see you're happy today." Ashira frowns. "Not really... I miss the Boutossai..." "You really like him, don't you?" Mathias asks. Ashira blushes. "Yes I do.. I just wish his parents weren't so strict about him hanging out with girls." "Let's train, Ashira." Mathias says and picks up a wooden sword. Ashira sighs and mumbles, "Yeah, alright.."

The two friends train until it gets late. They say good night and Mathias rushes home to finish up his homework. The moonlight weaves a path to his home.

* * *

End of chapter 1 part one. This took an incredibly long time to actually type. My time is very limited so don't expect part two like tomorrow... I just don't have that much time on my hands.. I will have it up eventually though.. um.. review, please? 


	2. A note

I've had this story in my head for many years... and over the years I've revised it and revised it... I now realize that this is one story that's not meant to be told... It was a way of dealing with something I couldn't understand... Even now as I read it over, I can tell that it's all over the place... it follows the emotions I felt day to day... I wrote it because it got those emotions out... I'm sorry to say that I can't post this story... It's for me and me alone...

This doesn't mean that I'm done writing short fiction... it just means that I have to either write this thing in private or give it up... I will be writing other things... but for now, this is goodbye... This path hasn't ended... It's just taking on a new shape... Look for it...


End file.
